Zigotońskie terytorium
Zigotońskie terytorium (nazwa własna nieznana) to zbiór lokacji w grach Patapon i Patapon 2.thumb|[[Gaeen, potężny, starożytny strażnik tego terenu]] Opis Ów teren to aż dwie lokacje, stanowiące razem wielką, Zigotońską bazę wojskową. Ta zabudowana fortyfikacjami strefa znajduje się na szczycie Góry Bachikoi i jest punktem kontrolnym; za ową lokacją położone są ziemie należące do kraju Zigotonów, gdzie włada czerwone plemię. Ta baza wojskowa jest jednym z najważniejszych miejsc dla Zigotonów, dlatego postarali się, by była potężną zaporą dla wrogów zmierzających główną drogą do ich kraju: wybudowali na niej różne umocnienia i fortece, nawet stojącego tam starożytnego robota Gaeena wykorzystali jako strażnika.thumb|[[Zigotoński zamek, jedna z fortec w tej strefie]] Wygląd Cały grunt w tej krainie został wyrównany; nie ma na nim jakichkolwiek pagórków ani gęstszych zarośli. Zaledwie w oddali widać zbocza gór. Wszędzie stoją wysokie mury oraz zamki z blankami, nad których rogami wznoszą się wieże. Czasem wieże stoją też pośrodku tych fortec. Na niektórych blankach (oraz na czubkach wież) znajdują się flagi, jednak te na wieżach są znacznie większe i mają inny, symetrzyczny kształt. Na ziemi z rzadka rosną kępy trawy. Czasem też stoją namioty i kolczaste, stojące na palu wieże obserwacyjne. Te mniejsze budowle także zwieńczone są flagami. Cała kraina ma żółtą (w głębi pomarańczową) barwę, na niebie można dostrzec z rzadka zygzakowate pasma chmur.thumb|170px|Zigotońskie terytorium na mapie świata przed odkryciem Historia Teren, na którym leży Zigotońska baza wojskowa, musiał być znany od starożytności. Zapewne było to pustkowie (tak jako zbocza Góry Bachikoi), jednak starożytna, tajemnicza cywilizacja postawiła tam potężnego robota z kamienia: Gaeena, aby strzegł tego terenu. Przy robocie ukryto Pamięć Dekapona (ang. Dekapon's Memory), jeden ze skarbów Pataponów. Mogło się to stać, gdy starożytni Pataponi upadli (wówczas oni musieli by podrzucić pamięć Gaeenowi), lub wcześniej, gdy tajemnicza cywilizacja ukradła (?) Pamięć Pataponów i postawiła Gaeena jako jej strażnika. Gdy Zigotoni przejęli kontrolę nad całym kontynentem, zajęli dla swego kraju dużą część znanych obszarów. Aby na zawsze wytyczyć nowo ustalone granice, utworzyli na główej drodze do ich kraju wojskową strefę wypadową. Cały teren został pokryty rozmaitymi fortyfikacjami. Zigotonom mógł przeszkadzać Gaeen, ale zdołali go wykorzystać: wystarczyło się doń nie zbliżać, a wówczas można go było uznać za jednego ze strażników bazy. Wszystko to podszyte było nie tylko dumą i triumfem, ale i strachem. Wszelkie fortyfikacje skierowane były w stronę, gdzie wypędzono Pataponów, aby móc odeprzeć ich powrót... W końcu Pataponi wybili się ze swojego zamkniętego terenu. Zdołali opanować wszystkie krainy aż do Góry Bachikoi. Tam nartafili na potężne, Zigotońskie umocnienia, które trudno było przebyć. W misji Despair ekspansja armii Pataponów załamuje się na najpotężniejszej Zigotońskiej fortecy. Szukając Zigotońskich broni oblężniczych Pataponi zniszczyli ostatnią Zigotońską bazę poza terenami Zigotońskiego państwa: bazę na Bagnie Sitoto. Tam znaleźli katapultę (misja Ray of Hope). Za pomocą nowej broni przełamali (w misji Door of Promise) Zigotońskie umocnienia. W misji Battle! Bachikoi Fort zostaje zniszczony kolejny bastion: Wieża Dekatonów, w której szkoleni są wojownicy tej klasy. W misji Lord of the Mountains Pataponi toczą starcie z ostatnim strażnikiem tego terenu: Gaeenem. Po pokonaniu golema i odzyskaniu Pamięci Dekapona teren ten zostaje pozostawiony Zigotonom. Jedynie walki z Gaeenem są możliwe do powtórzenia. W Patapon 2 Zigotoński teren odtwarzany jest w Paraget przez Bitewne Jajo Gaeena: wówczas Heros toczy pojedynki z legendarnym Władcą Gór. thumb|170px|Zigotońskie terytorium na Mapie Świata po odkryciu Misje Na terenie Zigotońskiej bazy wojskowej toczy się akcja dwóch misji, z czego wszystkie są fabularne. W Patapon 2 toczy się powtórka jednej z nich. thumb|[[Wieża Dekatonów otoczona swoimi obrońcami]] Battle! Bachikoi Fort Oblężenie Zigotońskiej fortecy, Wieży Dekatonów, w której to szkoleni są Dekatoni. Wbrew pozorom, mutanci wojenni nie są głównymi wrogami w misji. Wieża Dekatonów ma przemyślną konstrukcję: jej wiatraki wywołują wiatr prosto w twarze Pataponów, przez co miotanie w bastion pociskami (łuczników i włóczników) jest bezsensowne... Chyba, że przebije się isłę wroga Cudem Wiatru. Misji tej nie można powtarzać, po jej przejściu zastępuje ją misja: Lord of the Mountains/ Stone Goliath Gaeen Walka z bossem, jakim jest tytułowy Gaeen. Starożytny, wybudowany z kamienia robot od wieków strzeże tego terenu... Oraz ukrytej przy Gaeenie Pamięci Dekapona (ang. Dekapon's Memory). Zabijając Gaeena po raz pierwszy odzyskuje się tą pamięć, co umożliwia tworzenie jednostek klasy Dekapon. Walkę z Gaeenem można powtarzać w nieskończoność, aby zdobywać na nim materiały oraz różne ciekawe bronie. Gaeen Battle Egg Walka toczona w Patapon 2, w świecie Paraget. Odblokowuje ją Bitewne Jajo Gaeena, przedmiot zdobywany przy Dogaeenie. Pojedynek z Władcą Góry toczy Heros, wspierany przez Komuponów (lub innych graczy). Na koniec odprawiony zostaje rytuał pod Ołtarzem DonChaka. Im lepiej zostanie odegrany, tym lepsza będzie nagroda na koniec. Od walki w jedynce misja ta odróżnia się tylko siłami gracza, łupami, zakończeniem i faktem, że w misji tej Gaeen dysponuje nowym atakiem. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Tereny zagospodarowane Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Zigoton